Counting My Blessings
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: One-shot. InuYashaKagome. What turned out to be a simple question during dinner, turned out to have a very honest and gentle answer. And after everyone went to sleep, it turned out to be a rare moment of peace. Kawaii!


Heyo! Well, this is my first InuYasha fic so be gentle! I hope everyone likes it! It's fluffy and there will of course be some romance between Inu and Kagome! So KAWAII! Oh yea, and it's in InuYasha's POV obviously! Anywho, enjoy!

I don't own InuYasha.

---

Counting My Blessings

---

One day at meal time, you were talking to me. Not that that is anything out of the ordinary. I'd never admit it, but I love to hear your voice, Kagome. You have so many fascinating things to say and I find myself more infatuated with you each and every passing day. But on this day, you were telling me about all of your blessings. You said how you were thankful for your family and friends. Your life, your fortune. All the things that really matter in someone's life, right? I nodded my head with every beautiful word. You are so selfless, Kagome, truly a saint.

But then you turned o me, with that admirable passion burning in your eyes and you asked me, what MY blessings were. And I remember every word. I remember every sigh. I remember exactly what I said.

Firstly, I said I was thankful for my mother. My poor late human mother who went through hell just to raise me. That sweet woman who took care of me in my youth in which was so long ago. A mother so different from that of my brother's. For I am but merely a hanyou, a half demon. My human mother bestowed within me the love and passion of a human heart, and for that I am very grateful.

Next, I stated, quite proudly, of my blessings of this body. For it allowed me great strength and agility in the heat of battle. Without my strength and tenacity, how could I protect my friends? The people who can only accept me for who I am. The people who have stood by me through every day. The people who have given me the strength to go on.

And of course those people counted as part of my most cherished blessing.

I remember saying all of these things and then looking up to see all of their eyes shining, mouths set to smiles. I became so embarrassed I could not go on. And I remember the look in your eyes. You were clearly happy, but at the same time a bit disappointed? You really wanted to know what that last blessing was. And I know deep down in my heart that I wanted you to know it as well.

So long after Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and even Kirara had gone off to bed, I saw you still sitting by the fire. The flames danced in your eyes and you looked so peaceful and radiant that I almost did not have the courage to disturb you. But there was something you needed to know. Something I desperately needed to tell you. My most cherished blessing.

I remember sitting down next to you, and you looked up at me, your eyes shining with contentment. A smile wove itself onto you beautiful lips and you sighed happily. "It's a beautiful evening, InuYasha," you said. I nodded and gently laid my arm across your shoulders. You snuggled into the warmth of my embrace and after gazing silently at the moon for a few minutes, I decided to break the comfortable silence. Even if it was moments like these that were so rare.

"Kagome," I said barely above a whisper. You looked up at me with questions dancing in your eyes. It was now or never.

"Kagome, did you want to know what my most cherished blessing was?" Your eyes light up even more if it were possible. You nod quickly and your smile widens. "I would love to know," you whisper.

"My most cherished blessing," I say leaning down and placing my mouth near you ear, "was the day... that I met you." You look up at me with tears of happiness in your eyes. I gently brush them away with one delicate finger, for there were a few more words to be expressed. "And not just that day, but... every other day that has followed with you in my life."

And before I know it your arms are wrapped so tightly around me, and you are so happy. I am so happy. I return the hug with passion and I lean down to kiss the top of your head. It's moments like these that are so rare for us Kagome, and sometimes I wonder why. If only there were a night such as this to fill in for every night we've ever thought or spent alone. If only we could be this perfect picture forever. But I know that that cannot be so, so I shall settle for this moment. I can settle for this rare moment of tenderness and peace between us, alone, under the moon and stars.

But what I said shall remain truth for forever and not a day short, for you truly are my most cherished blessing, and I appreciate you for counting them with me.

I love you, Kagome, and I know that you love me too.

OWARI

---

AWEEEEEE! That was so sweet and fluffy I could just cry! We all know Inu is such a big softy and he's sooo adorable! Inu and Kagome were so completely meant for each other! Anyway, I hope you guys liked my fic! Please review for me! One nice review will make my day!

Happy Reading!


End file.
